Question: Solve for $n$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $64n-6 \geq 36n -16$
Solution: $\begin{aligned}64n-6 & \geq 36n -16 \\\\ 64n&\geq 36n-10 &(\text{Add } 6 \text{ to both sides}) \\\\ 28n &\geq -10 &(\text{Subtract } 36n \text{ from both sides})\\\\ n&\geq-\dfrac{5}{14}&(\text{Divide both sides by }28 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $n \geq -\dfrac{5}{14}$.